Through the Looking Glass
by GeoffreysAngel
Summary: The gang find themselves on a continuing adventure as Milo Rambaldi has been released by Arvin Sloane. Sequel to Flexible Loyalties   Pairings include: S/V, W/N, Sark/Lauren, Sark/Samantha, J/I


Through The Looking Glass

Chapter One: Until Death Do Us Part

The ground shook violently, and began to crack open underneath the feet of Sydney and Vaughn. Sydney strained her eyes to see through the dark dusty cracks of the earth, and soon a light could be seen through the darkness. A large stone coffin could be seen rising up through the cracks along with the bright light coming out of the center.

"Yes Milo! Come forth!" Arvin Sloane yelled at the top of his longs over loud sound of the gusting wind.

"Sloane I can't let you do this!" Lauren shouted and gave him a swift sidekick to the ground. But that was not enough to stop Arvin from wanting to see Milo's end game and to gain the power that he had always wanted. Arvin took Lauren's legs out from under her and she crashed to the dirt covered ground with thud. Lauren moaned in pain as she slowly began to try to get up, but Arvin grabbed her from behind and without even one thought snapped her neck and let her body fall to the ground once more and lay lifeless. Sark's eyes widened as he saw Lauren's body just lying upon the ground, and he gritted his teeth in anger.

"You bloody ponce!" Sark roared in fury. He took out his gun cocking it with a click.

"Sark no don't!" Sydney cried but it was too late Sark fired four shots into Arvin's chest. Blood began pouring out of the wounds, and Arvin fell onto the coffin as it rose up from the ground. The blood began to leak into the cracks and make its way into the coffin. Sark ran over to Lauren's dead corpse and grasped her in his arms. Tears welled up in his eyes for this was the one woman he had learned to love through it all, the one woman that understood his dark nature, and the one woman that he could trust in this world full of lies and deceit. Meanwhile Vaughn and Sydney ran over to the stone coffin and shoved Arvin's dead body to the ground.

"Vaughn what is this?" Sydney questioned staring at the bright yellow jewel that was drenched in blood and glowing.

"I have no idea-"Vaughn started and was cut off by the top of the coffin starting to slide open. The sound of stones grinding together was enough to send Sydney over the edge in fear but her eyes continued to be glued to the coffin. In a matter of moments the top of the coffin slid off the edge and crashed to the ground. Vaughn and Sydney peered over the edge of the coffin and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Laying in the coffin was the body of Milo Rambaldi himself, and the fluttering of his eyes signaled that he was already starting to awake.

"He's done it Vaughn…Sloane just awakened Milo Rambaldi…" Sydney said breathlessly still hypnotized by the sight of this prophetic man who was now a part of the world.

"You are…the chosen one…You will bring disaster upon this earth…" Milo moaned as he began to rise in the air from the coffin.

"I don't understand! What do you mean?" Sydney cried as the wind began to pick up its deadly pace again.

"You will bring disaster…natural disaster…it has started…" Milo said as his feet landed on the ground. Milo Rambali stood clad in a dusty robe and dirt covered sandals and his eyes bore into Sydney's with such intensity that her knees buckled and gave out causing her to fall to the ground. Her brown hair whipped across her face violently in the wind as she met Milo's gaze.

"What has started? Disaster?" Sydney questioned continuing to stare in horror.

"Your end…" were the last words out of Milo's mouth before he closed his eyes and disappeared. Sydney was quiet as she sat on her knees in the dirt with the wind continuing to pick up speed.

"Vaughn! We should really get out of here!" Weiss shouted his voice almost getting carried off into the wind. Vaughn signaled that he heard and he turned back to a silent Sydney.

"Syd…we need to go…" Vaughn said as he grabbed her by the arm gently and helped her to her feet.

"My end…" Sydney kept repeating as Vaughn led her away from the coffin. Weiss walked over to where Sark still had Lauren in his arms.

"Sark we gotta get out of here." He said gently knowing that Sark was still trying to recover from what just occurred over a matter of moments ago. Sark was motionless as he stared into the pale face of his former lover.

"He killed her…you have no idea the pain I'm going through…" was the only thing that was able to come out of Sark's mouth as he swallowed the large lump in his throat.

" You're right I don't know but right now there is some massive world ending storm brewing and if we don't want our asses kicked then we better get the hell out of this place!" Weiss snapped. Sark looked at him with anger.

"Bloody hell Weiss have some respect for the dead!" he yelled in fury.

"Don't tell me I don't have respect-" Weiss started and was cut off by Nadia.

"Both of you better get moving or I will kick both your asses!" Nadia shouted. Sark and Weiss turned and looked at her in shock but quickly got up and followed Nadia, Vaughn, and Sydney into the dust.

888

Everyone sat motionless in the safe house kitchen that night when they got back from a day of the world almost crumbling and ending around them. Sark hadn't said a word since they had gotten back, and Sydney just sat staring at the ground in confusion still trying to figure out what Milo meant. She felt like everything was still so cryptic and felt that when she finally got an answer she was only met with another question.

"Oh Sydney why the long face?" a voice asked from behind her, a voice which belonged to none other than Irina Derevko. Sydney closed her eyes, got up, and turned around to face the woman who had caused so much pain in her life.

"Mom what the hell are you doing here?" Sydney growled in anger.

"Irina you never told me you raised a kitten with claws," a British voice stated.

"Oh Samantha where are your manners?" Irina asked with laughter dancing in her eyes. Weiss looked over at the rest of the gang confused.

"Who the hell is Samantha?"

"Probably some lapdog that Irina hired to do her bloody dirty work," Sark said smirking. Weiss and Nadia laughed but Samantha found that less than amusing and stepped out from behind Irina. Sark took one look at Samantha who had dark brown curly shoulder length hair and ocean blue eyes then raised his eyebrows in approval.

"I wouldn't be talking you wanker, I know you were her lapdog before so obviously I'm just a replacement for something you were already an expert at." Samantha replied.

"Now now let's not start with the name calling love," Sark said winking at her which only made her more furious. Marshall Flinkman clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter at the witty banter that was going on.

"You-"Samantha began but was completely cut off by Irina.

"Before you all continue on with your childish banter I need to speak with Nadia in private."

"Think again," Sydney snapped but calmed down as Vaughn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sydney it's ok really I think I can handle mom," Nadia said quietly getting up from her seat and walking off with Irina down the hall into the living room. Sydney turned to Vaughn and gave him a worried look.

"What if she tries something Vaughn? I can't risk putting Nadia in anymore danger…Sloane used her for pages for Rambali and what if my mom decides to use her for something. Physically she cannot go through that again, especially with what happened in Japan last year…Vaughn we can't let her go through that…we can't…" Sydney said worry coating her voice.

"Syd I'll do everything in my power to not let that happen again but we have to give Nadia that chance to fend for herself. We can't always be her advocate." Vaughn said gently.

"I don't trust her Vaughn…I don't think we should have let her-"Weiss started but was cut off by a gunshot going off. Samantha made a motion to run but Sark grabbed her around the waist and took her down to the ground in one swift move. Sydney on the other hand bolted down the hall only to see Irina throw Nadia's body over her shoulder and hall her out the door. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't run fast enough. Sydney grabbed the door before it slammed shut and saw her dad pull the car up and come to a screeching stop only long enough to allow Irina to throw Nadia in the backseat and then jump into the passenger side of the car. It all felt like it happened to fast, and Sydney didn't even have time to register anything. She just watched as the black sports car sped down the road out of sight.

888

"Let me go you bloody-"Samantha started but in an instant Sark's hand was over her mouth to silence her.

"I would take this opportunity to stop talking before I start taking some drastic measures love," Sark said a smirk forming across his face. That smirk didn't stay for long but turned into a look of fury as Samantha bit down on his hand. Sark growled in pain but shoved her into the wall.

"I didn't realize you were such a cannibal, "Sark said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't realize you were such an ass," Samantha snapped taking the free moment to punch him in the face. Sark stumbled back stunned that he just got punched by a woman who in his mind was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life besides the lovely Sydney Bristow and Lauren Reed. Julian Sark had a feeling this was going to be a long journey…and honestly the only way he was going to be parted from Samantha was through a literal death.

''Oh my word what have I gotten myself into…bloody hell…'' Sark muttered to himself as he glanced at Samantha who just returned his glance with a glare.


End file.
